Due to age, high cholesterol and other contributing factors, a large percentage of the population has arterial atherosclerosis that totally occludes portions of the patient's vasculature and presents significant risks to patient health. For example, in the case of a total occlusion of a coronary artery, the result may be painful angina, loss of cardiac tissue or patient death. In another example, complete occlusion of the femoral and/or popliteal arteries in the leg may result in limb threatening ischemia and limb amputation.
Commonly known endovascular devices and techniques are either inefficient (time consuming procedure), have a high risk of perforating a vessel (poor safety) or fail to cross the occlusion (poor efficacy). Physicians currently have difficulty visualizing the native vessel lumen, can not accurately direct endovascular devices toward the visualized lumen, or fail to advance devices through the lesion. Bypass surgery is often the preferred treatment for patients with chronic total occlusions, but less invasive techniques would be preferred.
Described herein are devices and methods employed to exploit the vascular wall of a vascular lumen for the purpose of bypassing a total occlusion of an artery. Exploitation of a vascular wall may involve the passage of an endovascular device into and out of said wall which is commonly and interchangeable described as false lumen access, intramural access, submedial access or in the case of this disclosure, subintimal access.